


ブッキー

by tautologie



Category: 3年A組 | 3-nen A-gumi (TV), MIU404
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tautologie/pseuds/tautologie
Summary: 一個MIU404 x 3年A班的crossover。主MIU。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Kudos: 1





	ブッキー

像他們這樣無時無刻不在拌嘴，配合組隊的陣馬九重總要費盡極大力氣才能耐住不在執勤期間將無線電切掉的搭檔，一旦真正吵起架來的時候，反而會因為兩個當事人自身心理預期上的落差，使得摩擦與尷尬成為了更加無可避免的境況。就比如說現在，他和志摩一前一後，保持著像是連續劇裏那種隨時會被發現的跟蹤距離踏出了分駐所的大樓，又出於一直以來的習慣，不約而同地走進旁邊那家便利店。此時也並沒有什麼需要採買補給的正當理由；公寓如今被兩人（主要是他）堆得到處是垃圾食物。

兩人在門口有了片刻的遲疑，直到隨後進店的路人投來白眼才雙雙驚覺。於是他雙手往衣袋一插，朝放漫畫與雜誌那一區走去，而志摩冷靜地選擇了橫貫結帳台前方的那條走道（太過冷靜像是要問店家調監視器畫面的架勢）。最後當他們又在最裏處的飲料架不期而遇，他憑著一向自傲的運動神經，在兩人指尖有機會碰到同一罐哈密瓜汽水之前完美地避開了。

志摩拿走了那罐汽水，他跟著伸手取下第二瓶，眼見志摩露出煩躁時慣有的撇唇表情，好像在克制著自己別在氣頭上又說出什麼讓戰火重啓的話來。但在他有機會這樣做之前，一陣年輕學生的吵嚷就在他們身後響起蓋過了一切的發話聲。

所以說ブッキー不是都說了嗎，話語也能夠成為刺傷人的一把利刃⋯⋯。吵死了，知道啦笨蛋。還不都因為石倉那傢伙一天到晚讓人火大。看吧甲斐，又出現了，所以你才會到現在每次探病的時候也總是被ブッキー緊盯著追問近況。啊，想到了。吶吶你們看這個怎麼樣，從現在開始，有關於笨蛋的字眼全部禁止。誰要不小心打破了規則，就罰在頭上戴「我是笨蛋」的布條整整一個禮拜。喂喂我說這樣一來不是又回到原點了嗎，十天下來你們這些傢伙到底都跟ブッキー學到了些什麼啊一群笨蛋。

他們離開便利店時手上都拿著同樣的一罐蜜瓜汽水。兩個人分開結帳。那群學生嘩地跟在他們身後出來，喧喧嚷嚷的一路走遠，口中的話題已經從笨蛋轉移到了學校最近換的牛奶牌子沒有以前好喝了。

總覺得，跟某人好像啊。不知所云，總是學不了教訓的笨蛋一個。

志摩走在他前面朝著遠方空氣喃喃說出的話被一字不落地送進他的耳朵裏。情緒的低落並不影響他感官一如既往地保持靈敏。

你是存心想要找我吵架是不——啊，說起來也許是真的很像呢，動不動罵人笨蛋的這一點。

他小跑著跟上去。

最近你口齒是不是也變得愈發地伶俐了。

哼～大概是跟某個人學的吧。話說才十天不是有點太短了嗎。還有那個，不覺得莫名的火大嗎一直ブッキーブッキー的。幫人取的都什麼綽號啊這是。

也許對方就跟你一樣姓いぶき也說不定呢。這下我算是知道了，名叫伊吹的傢伙不器用的特性。

你這是人身攻擊！現在馬上跟全日本所有姓名叫伊吹的人道歉！

他走到車旁時志摩正好拉開了駕駛側的車門，一手搭在門上朝他轉過頭來。

巡邏時候發生的事情是我不對。

志摩垂著眼睛，像是在專心研究汽水罐上的成分標示。罐子被他捏得啵啵作響，因為這裡並沒有ポリまる的玩偶可以拿來抱著捶。也不應該用那樣的語氣罵你笨蛋。以後不會再這麼做了。

咦，啊，嗯⋯⋯

他局促不安地眨了眨眼睛，對方的動作似乎也和他同調。

那再加上這罐蜜瓜汽水，就當作是志摩醬對我的道歉啦。笨蛋什麼的我其實不是那麼介意啦。總覺得要是從現在開始都聽不到志摩叫我笨蛋，會有點寂寞來著⋯⋯

我覺得ブッキー這個稱呼就挺好。

志摩坐進了車內拉起安全帶。

發音起來也順，又省力氣的感覺。就這麼辦吧。以後每次火大的時候都不說笨蛋，改叫你ブッキー。

——啊好我現在終於懂了果然你從一開始就是存心了要找我吵架！！我收回剛才說要原諒志摩的話！

我剛才又沒有說對不起。

ブッキー禁止！還有笨蛋也禁止！！！！

好好，知道了ブッキー。

爭吵一直到了他們回到公寓都還在繼續。至於這回究竟算不算是一次真正意義上的吵架，大概只有兩位當事人的內心裡才明白了。

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> *ブッキー(bukki): 就是學生們叫的小颯。取「不器用」的諧音  
> *「伊吹」和「一颯」的發音都是いぶき(ibuki)  
> *ポリまる就是那隻狗一樣的吉祥物，志摩曾經在好像ep4的時候在桔梗辦公室裡玩過，當時看到就覺得特別可愛


End file.
